


23. Rat

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Uncle Dee To The Rescue, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: A ‘Dark Side’ with malicious intent threatens Logan with self-doubt. Deceit jumps in to save him.





	23. Rat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m sorry this one (And the previous one) is so short. I haven’t been feeling my happiest.  
> I just found out that someone who inspired me career-wise died, so I’m not my best… but the adoption AU is motivating me to finish this AU bc ideas are reeling rn :D
> 
> I don’t usually write OCs but… Y’all wanted more Deceit, and I aim to deliver, so here y’all go.

Logan had been so careful. 

After the Dream Demon, he’d be careful to adjust his sleep schedule, going to bed at 11PM, waking at 3AM, going back to sleep at 4AM, waking at 7AM. This also meant he avoided overworking, so surely, he had no reason to regress again, right?

Turns out the mere thought that he wasn’t good enough for Thomas because he was putting himself first was enough to do just that.

“Thomas hates me… I know he does…” Logan whimpered as he crept towards Patton’s room. “Thomas desewfes better… I… I always let him down… I’m letting him down now by… by wegwessing… I can’t even speak wight…” Logan stopped outside Patton’s door, raising his hand to knock.

But pulled it back.

“What if Patton doesn’t like me either…?” Logan whispered, looking over at Roman’s bedroom door. “And Wo-man… And Wirgil… They haf all commented on theiw dislike for me befowe…”

“That  _ definitely _ proves they hate you.” Logan jumped, turning to see Deceit behind him.

Before he could react, Deceit lunged at him, transforming into a snake mid-jump and diving over his shoulder. Logan gasped as he fell back in shock, only to freeze when he realised what was happening.

The snake was curling around a large rat, which was struggling to get away, scratching and biting at the snake. Deceit hissed and lunged for the rat’s neck, aiming to bite it, but the rat scratched at the snake’s skin. Deceit’s grip tightened as he continued to hiss.

The rat suddenly disappeared, replaced by a human form, his hair slicked back and greasy like rat fur.

“You see how weak you are? What kind of ‘dark side’ are you if you can’t do something so simple?”

“You know I am  _ definitely _ a dark side, Doubt. I  _ always _ wanted to be one.” Deceit transformed back to his human self, placing himself between Logan and Doubt. “Stay  _ close  _ to Logic, or else.”

“You’re protecting  _ him _ ? Can’t you see what a wasted opportunity this is? Shouldn’t we be kicking Thomas while his Logic is down?”

“I  _ will  _ let you harm Thomas, or Logic.” Deceit snarled. “You forget, Snakes  _ don’t  _ eat mice.”

“Do they?” Doubt raised an eyebrow before sinking down. Logan released a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Deceit turned to him. 

“What…?”

“That  _ wasn’t  _ Doubt.” Deceit whispered. “You’re  _ not  _ safe now…” Deceit opened his arms for the boy, kneeling down to his level.

“Dee…” Logan choked back a sob, throwing himself into Deceit’s arms. “F’ank you…”

“Doubt  _ doesn’t  _ convince you of Falsehoods. I  _ won’t  _ always come when you lie to yourself.” Deceit smiled as he pulled away, pulling Logan up into his arms and balancing him on his hip, covering him with his cape. Logan sniffed, wiping his eyes.

“Dee, why is Doubt a wat?” Logan asked. “I undewstand you are a snake ‘cause of the phwase ‘to speak with a fowked tongue’, meaning one lies, and ‘cause nake is anofer word for ‘double-cwosser’.”

“It  _ isn’t _ likely to be because rats carry diseases. Self-doubt  _ isn’t  _ like a disease, don’t you think?” Logan didn’t speak for a moment. 

“Do you think Thomas wants me…?”

“ _ Yes. _ ” Deceit smirked. “I  _ don’t  _ know for a fact that he does, and so do the other sides.”

“They do?”

“Of course  _ not _ .” Deceit pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s forehead. “Would I lie to you?”

Logan snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up: You guys want anyone in particular? Or any specific prompts? I’ll work with anything at this point.
> 
> Sorry, I’ll try and do better tomorrow.


End file.
